To assess the safety and efficacy of inhaled corticosteroids in acute bronchospasm. We will institute inhaled corticosteroids in a double blind fashion, early in the course of treatment for acute bronchospasm and assess peak flow, hospital length of stay, adverse reactions and subsequent quality of life exacerbation.